Winter Story
by JH92
Summary: Ada banyak cerita di musim dingin. Mulai dari sedih sampai senang, cinta mampu mengalahkan segalanya. Bad Summary! EXOOC! RnR please
1. My Turn To Cry

**WINTER STORY**

**Kim Jongdae and Lee Ji Hwa**

**Angst, Romance, Married Life**

**_Keep it if you won't lose it_**

**_Now, it's My Turn To Cry. I had hope there will be a Miracles In December so we can see the First Snow and The Star at night of Christmas Day_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1) ****My Turn To Cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ji Hwa terbangun karena pancaran sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui jendela kamarnya dan mengenai wajahnya, ia terbangun dan menatap ke sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong,"Dia belum pulang" ucap Ji Hwa pelan. Ji Hwa menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Baru saja ia akan keluar kamar, ia merasa perutnya dikocok, Ji Hwa langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang ternyata hanyalah angin. Aneh, padahal rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin keluar dari perutnya, Ji Hwa mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan,pikir Ji Hwa. Ia lalu keluar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri

Baru saja ia akan menyiapkan alat masak, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia juga merasa mual. Perempuan itu segera lari ke kamar mandi dan hendak mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun nihil. Tak ada yang keluar. Ji Hwa mengambil nafas dan membuangnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon kakak dan adiknya. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu, pikir Ji Hwa

~My Turn To Cry~

"Oh My God! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Ji Hwa menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan kakaknya –Lu (Lee) Hyejin–,"Entahlah, rasanya pusing dan mual. Tapi tak ada sesuatu pun yang keluar saat aku mencoba memuntahkannya" jawab Ji Hwa pelan,"Mual? Mungkin morning sick, eonni sudah pernah tes?" Tanya adiknya –Oh (Lee) Rae In–,"Tes apa?" Tanya Ji Hwa polos,Hyejin dan Rae In hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas, Rae In mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Ji Hwa,"Coba ini, dan jangan bilang kalau eonni tidak tahu cara menggunakannya" ucap Rae In,"Untuk apa aku menggunakan ini? Lagipula harapan aku hamil juga kecil, sudah 4 tahun mencoba dan hasilnya sama. Negatif" jelas Ji Hwa, "Coba saja dan tak ada bantahan" tegas Hyejin lalu menuntun Ji Hwa ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ji Hwa keluar dengan wajah takutnya. Ia sangat takut jika hasilnya sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sudah 4 tahun menikah dengan Jongdae namun mereka sama sekali belum diberi seorang anak."Ini" ucap Ji Hwa lalu memberikan alat itu pada Rae In, Rae In yang sedang makan kripiknya langsung menerima alat itu dan melihatnya dengan Hyejin yang antusias saat Ji Hwa memberikan alat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah mereka,"B-Bagaimana?" Tanya Ji Hwa pelan,"Akhirnya aku akan menjadi aunty!" teriak Rae In,Ji Hwa membulatkan matanya dan mengambil alat itu dari tangan Rae In, Ji Hwa menggigit bibirnya saat melihat hasil yang ditunjukkan alat itu, 2 garis dan artinya postif. Apa Jongdae akan menerima bayinya? Sedangkan selama 1 tahun terakhir Jongdae bersikap acuh padanya. Itu yang membuatnya takut, apa mungkin Jongdae bosan padanya? Atau mungkin ia mempunyai orang lain? Mungkin opsi kedua sekitar 70% karena ia tidak sengaja pernah melihat Jongdae bersama seorang perempuan tengah makan malam di sebuah restoran saat Ji Hwa pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Saking senangnya Hyejin dan Rae In atas kehamilan Ji Hwa, akhirnya mereka menemani Ji Hwa berjalan-jalan dan makan di luar. Sebenarnya Hyejin dan Rae In memaksa Ji Hwa untuk mengajak Jongdae juga, namun Ji Hwa beralasan bahwa Jongdae sedang sibuk dengan kliennya dan ia tak ingin mengganggu suaminya itu. Ji Hwa juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberitahu Jongdae saat ia pulang nanti. Dan sekarang, mereka berada di sebuah restoran milik keluarga Luhan, suami Hyejin. Kakak-beradik itu membicarakan bagaimana hidup mereka setelah menikah, Rae In yang paling senang karena dia bilang Sehun sering memberinya kejutan. Sementara Hyejin juga tak jauh beda, meskipun belum diberi anak, Luhan tetap mencintainya dan memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Dalam hati, Ji Hwa sedih mendengar cerita dari kakak dan adiknya. Luhan saja tidak berubah meskipun mereka sudah 5 tahun menikah, sedangkan Jongdae? 3 tahun saja dia sudah berubah, apalagi 6 tahun. Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makannya sambil mendengar celotehan dari kakak dan adiknya

~My Turn To Cry~

Keesokan harinya, Jongdae belum juga pulang. Ji Hwa terus mondar-mandir di depan pintunya. Pasalnya sudah 2 hari Jongdae sama sekali tidak pulang dan tidak ada kabar. Kalaupun ia pergi keluar kota, setidaknya ia akan mengirim pesan pada Ji Hwa walaupun hanya kata '_Aku keluar kota_' itu saja sudah membuat Ji Hwa lega. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan sudah malam juga tidak ada kabar dari Jongdae, apalagi hujan salju sangat deras diluar. Akhirnya Ji Hwa memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Jongdae, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ada kendaraan umum yang lewat jika hujan salju deras seperti ini. Ia memakai jaket dan mantel tebal lalu mengambil paying dan keluar dari bahkan memeluk tubuhnya meskipun telah memakai sweater,jaket, dan mantel tebal. Benar-benar dingin

Ia tersenyum saat berhasil sampai di depan pintu utama kantor,benar-benar butuh usaha keras. Namun senyum itu perlahan luntur saat ia melihat Jongdae tengah berciuman dengan seorang perempuan yang Ji Hwa ketahui adalah sekretarisnya sendiri. Ji Hwa berusaha mendekati mereka dan terus tersenyum,"Jongdae-ah…" panggil Ji Hwa,Jongdae melepas ciumannya dan menatap Ji Hwa malas, tak ada rasa kaget dimatanya. Sedangkan perempuan di sebelahnya hanya memeluk lengan Jongdae dengan manja,"Oppa, siapa dia?" Tanya perempuan itu,"Ah, dia istriku" jawab Jongdae,Ji Hwa tersenyum kecil,"Tapi sebentar lagi kaulah istriku" ucap Jongdae lalu tersenyum pada perempuan di sampingnya,ucapan Jongdae membuat Ji Hwa heran,"Jongdae-ah, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ji Hwa,"Jangan sok polos, kau tahu aku benci dengan sikap sok polosmu itu" ucap Jongdae dingin,dugaan Ji Hwa dia ya? Tanya Ji Hwa dalam hati."Aku akan menceraikanmu" ucap Jongdae, mata Ji Hwa membulat,"Apa? Kau akan menceraikanku? Demi dia?" Tanya Ji Hwa,"Well, aku sudah mulai bosan denganmu. Dan sepertinya aku lebih mencintai Hyemi sekarang. Bukan begitu sayang?" Tanya Jongdae lalu mengecup bibir Hyemi,"Bosan? Cinta tidak mengenal kata bosan. Kalau memang kau bosan, kenapa kau buru-buru menikahiku?" Tanya Ji Hwa,"Karena aku ingin, lagipula kenapa kau mau menerimanya? Bodoh" Ji Hwa menggigit bibirnya,"Aku akan mengirimkan surat perceraian yang harus kau tanda tangani besok kerumahmu" ucap Jongdae,"Jadi alasan kenapa kau tidak pulang adalah karena kau tinggal dengan perempuan ini?" Tanya Ji Hwa sambil menunjuk Hyemi,"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai darinya. Bahkan aku mungkin lebih baik darinya" ucap Ji Hwa sinis

BUG!

Ji Hwa jatuh terduduk saat ia menerima pukulan yang cukup keras di pipi kanannya,"Kau memukulku? Bahkan sekarang kau berani memukul istrimu sendiri hanya demi wanita itu! Padahal dulu kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku!" teriak Ji Hwa lalu kembali berdiri, sudut bibirnya berdarah,"Itu dulu dan sekarang semuanya sudah berubah" jawab Jongdae santai. Ji Hwa menarik rambut Hyemi yang tergerai,"Kau! Siapa kau yang berani-beraninya merusak rumah tanggaku! Sudah merasa cantik hah?! Secantik apa dirimu memangnya hah?!" teriak Ji Hwa

BUG!

Ji Hwa kembali jatuh karena kembali mendapat pukulan di pipi kirinya, hidungnya juga ikut berdarah sekarang. Jongdae segera mengajak Hyemi pergi tanpa mempedulikan Ji Hwa

~My Turn To Cry~

Ji Hwa berjalan pelan sambil sesekali meringis, pukulan Jongdae tadi cukup keras dan mungkin sekarang kedua pipinya lebam. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya, ia masih tak percaya suaminya bisa melakukan hal itu padanya dan pergi tanpa menolongnya,"Mungkin belum saatnya appa tahu dirimu sayang, dan mungkin kau akan hidup tanpa ayah. Maafkan umma sayang" ucap Ji Hwa sambil mengusap perutnya. Ji Hwa terus berjalan tak tentu arah hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sebuah truk kontainer melaju kencang ke arahnya

~My Turn To Cry~

Jongdae berjalan santai menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, alasan mengapa ia di rumah sakit adalah karena kakak iparnya,Luhan. Meneleponnya berulang-ulang dan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke rumah sakit sekarang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat 2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan tengah berada di depan ruang segera menghampiri keempat orang itu saat mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Luhan,Hyejin,Sehun,dan Rae In."Ada apa kalian menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Jongdae santai

BUG!

"Luhan!","Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ji Hwa!" teriak Luhan,Hyejin berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang berada di puncak emosinya

BUG!

"Sehun!","Dan itu balasan karena hyung telah berani memukul Ji Hwa noona" ucap Sehun, Jongdae mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya,"Aku baru saja datang dan kalian langsung memukulku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongdae,"Ji Hwa kecelakaan" jawab Hyejin,"Oh? Baguslah. Aku harap dia cepat mati supaya aku dengan mudah menceraikannya"

DUG!

Rae In menendang tulang kering Jongdae sehingga membuat Jongdae jatuh terduduk,"Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?! Anak dan istrimu sedang berjuang di dalam!" teriak Rae In, Jongdae menatap Rae In saat mendengar kata 'anak',"Anak?" Tanya Jongdae seraya berdiri, "Ji Hwa eonni hamil"ucap Rae In sinis,"Apa? Hamil? Kau pasti bercanda" ucap Jongdae,"Untuk apa bercanda? Kau bisa melihat ini kalau kau tidak percaya. Kami sudah mengetesnya kemarin" sahut Hyejin sambil memberikan testpack yang dipakai Ji Hwa kemarin, tangan Jongdae bergetar saat menerima testpack yang diberikan Hyejin. Detik selanjutnya, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, "Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" Tanya Hyejin,"Adik anda baik-baik saja, hanya saja bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan karena benturan yang cukup keras. Selain itu, keadaannya yang cukup parah membuatnya koma. Kami tidak tahu kapan ia sadar, jadi berdoalah" jelas dokter, Jongdae menoleh dan menghampiri dokter tersebut,"Apa dia bisa dijenguk dok?" Tanya Jongdae,"Pasen sudah bisa dijenguk, semoga saja ia kembali untuk permisi" pamit dokter sebelum pergi. Jongdae segera masuk ke ruang ICU, ia langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kanan ranjang Ji Hwa,"Ji Hwa-ya, kau dengar aku kan? Ji Hwa-ya maafkan aku" ucap Jongdae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ji Hwa,"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dan… dan juga anak kita" lanjut Jongdae,"Maafkan aku karena telah memukulmu, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Aku mohon bangunlah sayang"pinta Jongdae sambil mengelus pipi Ji Hwa yang lebam karena ulahnya. Sementara di belakang Jongdae, Hyejin keluar dari ruangan Ji Hwa dan menatap langit,"Appa, umma… jangan bawa Ji Hwa. Aku mohon" ucap Hyejin

~My Turn To Cry~

Ji Hwa mengerjapkan matanya saat ada cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya, saat ia berhasil membiasakan matanya, ia terkejut karena ia berada di sebuah padang bunga yang indah."Dimana aku?" Tanya Ji Hwa, lama ia memandangi padang bunga itu, ia jadi ingin tinggal disini selamanya. "Ji Hwa-ya…" Ji Hwa berbalik dan menemukan ayah dan ibunya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk pria dan wanita paruh baya itu,"Aku merindukan kalian" ucap Ji Hwa,"Kami juga merindukanmu" jawab ibu,"Karena kau sudah disini, kau mau ikut ibu dan ayah kan?" Tanya ayah,"Ten–", '_Appa, umma… jangan bawa Ji Hwa. Aku mohon_' suara itu membuat Ji Hwa berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya hampir menangis,"Eonni…",'_Eonni, kau mau meninggalkan kami? Apa kau akan membiarkan suamimu diambil orang lain? Kembalilah eonni_' ia juga mendapati adiknya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu,"Rae In-ah…" lirih Ji Hwa,'_Maafkan aku sayang, aku menyesal. Aku mohon kembali sayang…_' dia juga dapat melihat Jongdae menatapnya penuh harap, air mata perlahan menetes dari mata Ji Hwa,"Maafkan aku…"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff dengan OC. Sebenernya ada banyak cuma males ngepost hehe :D Jadi gimana dengan yang satu ini? Maaf kalau mengecewakan T.T<strong>

**RnR readers tersayang...**


	2. Miracles In December

**WINTER STORY**

**Kim Jongdae and Lee Ji Hwa**

**Angst, Romance, Married Life**

**_Keep it if you won't lose it_**

**_Now, it's My Turn To Cry. I had hope there will be a Miracles In December so we can see the First Snow and The Star at night of Christmas Day_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1) ****Miracles In December  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae menatap nanar sosok yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat bantu pernafasan dan infus di tubuhnya. Sudah 1 tahun istrinya koma, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Mengingat kenyataan itu, air mata kembali keluar dari mata Jongdae

'_Kau tahu? Aku benci melihat orang menangis. Terutama kau'_

_'__Aku ini namja, tidak mungkin aku menangis'_

_'__Semua orang boleh menangis jika ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban hidupnya. Namja pun begitu_'

"Apakah aku boleh menangis lagi sayang?" Tanya Jongdae lirih sambil mengusap punggung tangan Ji Hwa. Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis. Bayinya sudah tiada dan sekarang istri tercintanya sedang menantang maut. Jongdae tidak mau membayangkan betapa kacaunya dia nanti saat istrinya tidak ada nanti. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak tertarik dengan Hyemi, kalau saja saat itu ia tidak berciuman dengan Hyemi di depan istrinya dan mengatakan cerai, kalau saja saat itu ia tidak memukul istrinya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jongdae merutuki segala perbuatannya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini hanya karena Ji Hwa tidak pernah bisa memberinya anak. Tiba-tiba, memori pertemuan pertama mereka berputar di kepala Jongdae

**Flashback**

_Jongdae berlari menelusuri koridor kampusnya, mungkin ini hari sialnya. Ia terlambat bangun dan ban sepedanya bocor di tengah jalan. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak pada Jongdae hari ini_

_BRUK!_

_Saking terburunya, Jongdae sampai menabrak seorang yeoja dan membuat buku-buku yang dibawa yeoja itu terjatuh. Jongdae buru-buru membantu merapikan buku yeoja tersebut. "Mianhamnida… Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jongdae sembari membantu yeoja itu berdiri setelah merapikan buku-buku yeoja itu. "Aku tak apa, maaf tidak melihat jalan hingga menubrukmu" jawab yeoja itu lalu tersenyum manis. Jongdae terpaku saat yeoja itu tersenyum, benar-benar manis, pikir Jongdae."Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih karena telah membantu dan maaf karena telah menabrakmu emm…","Jongdae. Kim Jongdae" potong Jongdae,"Ah baiklah Jongdae-ssi, sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih". Namun sebelum Jongdae bertanya namanya, yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae. Ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sudah terlambat masuk kelas. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu, My Angel" gumam Jongdae_

**Flashback End**

"Kau ingat pertemuan kita sayang? Aku memberitahu namaku dan kau dengan curang pergi sebelum aku mengetahui namamu" ucap Jongdae sambil mengelus pipi Ji Hwa, "Aku benar-benar bodoh jika saat itu aku bilang aku muak dengan sikap sok polosmu, dan sekarang aku merindukannya. Bangunlah sayang" ucap Jongdae lagi,"Jongdae-ah…" Jongdae menoleh saat ada seseorang memanggilnya, ia mendapati kakak iparnya tersenyum dan membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang entah apa isinya,"Aku malas memasak hari ini, jadi aku membelikanmu ayam goreng. Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah, aku akan menjaga si tukang tidur ini" ucap Hyejin sembari memberikan kantong plastik itu pada Jongdae,"Dia akan marah kalau noona mengatainya tukang tidur" ucap Jongdae,"Itu lebih baik daripada dia harus menghabiskan semua jatah ayam yang harusnya bisa untuk 6 orang" jawab Hyejin

~Miracles In December~

Malam harinya, ada Sehun dan Rae In yang menemaninya menjaga Ji Hwa. Yah…meskipun Jongdae harus menyumpal telinganya apabila mendengar Rae In dan Sehun yang bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Ia bahkan juga menyumpal telinga Ji Hwa dengan headset agar ia tidak mendengar pertengkaran bodoh Rae In dan Sehun (orang koma malah dikasih headset, sarap #digaplokChen). Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae bernafas lega saat melihat Sehun dan Rae In yang tertidur di sofa,"Sudah tenang, mereka sudah tidur" ucap Jongdae sembari melepas headset yang berada di telinga Ji Hwa,"Kau mau mendengar aku bernyanyi? Kebetulan, girlband favoritmu baru saja mengeluarkan album barunya kemarin. Aku akan membelikanmu albumnya kalau kau bangun" ucap Jongdae sembari menggenggam dan mengusap tangan Ji Hwa

**_Gieokhanayo? Uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E (LUV)_**

_Do you remember the times we spent together? L.O.V.E (LUV)_

**_Seollaeinayo? Han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E (LUV)_**

_Is your heart pounding? It was everything at one time, L.O.V.E (LUV)_

**_Ijeneun gakkeum saenggaknaneun geudae L.O.V.E (LUV)_**

_Now I think about those times sometimes, L.O.V.E (LUV)_

**_Siganeul dwedollil suneun eobnayo_**

_Can't we turn back time?_

**_Mideul suga eobseo, hancham_**

_I can't believe it, our story_

**_Jinabeorin uri yaegi_**

_Has already passed so long ago_

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Ji Hwa dan menangis, ia kembali menatap istrinya yang masih tetap menutup matanya,"Bangunlah sayang, ayo kita lihat salju pertama bersama seperti 2 tahun lalu" ucap Jongdae lalu beralih mengusap pipi istrinya itu. Tanpa Jongdae sadari, setitik air mata menetes dari mata tertutup Ji Hwa

~Miracles In December~

Jongdae terbangun karena sebuah usapan di rambutnya, ia menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya,"Noona, jangan ganggu aku…aku mengantuk" rengek Jongdae, tetapi lama kelamaan usapan itu berubah menjadi tarikan di rambutnya,"Noona! Aku–" Jongdae menghentikan teriakannya saat melihat istrinya tersenyum jahil melihatnya,"J-Ji Hwa?" Tanya Jongdae sambil mengusap pipi istrinya,Ji Hwa tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae dari pipinya lalu mengusapnya,"Iya? Merindukanku?" Tanya Ji Hwa jahil, Jongdae tersenyum lalu memeluk istrinya itu,"Hey hey! Aku tidak bisa bernafas disini" ucap Ji Hwa, Jongdae melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Ji Hwa –lagi– dan menekan tombol pemanggil dokter,"Ah ya, bisakah kau membangunkan kedua magnae berisik itu? Aku harus menjitak mereka" canda Ji Hwa, Jongdae hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Ji Hwa, ia kembali memeluk Ji Hwa dengan erat.

Setelah membangunkan Sehun dan Rae In, dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Ji Hwa. Dokter bilang, keadaan Ji Hwa sudah cukup membaik, mungkin 3-4 hari lagi Ji Hwa boleh pulang. "Syukurlah eonni baik-baik saja" ucap Rae In,"Oh ya, dimana Luhan hyung dan Hyejin noona? Kau bilang sudah menghubungi mereka" Tanya Jongdae,"Mereka tidak menjawab teleponku" jawab Rae In lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Paling juga mereka sibuk, dini hari seperti ini pasti mereka bekerja" ucap Sehun,"Bekerja? Sepagi ini?" Tanya Rae In,Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah… kau pasti tau maksudku" ucap Sehun lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai

PLETAK!

"Dasar mesum!" pekik Jongdae,"Mesum apanya? Bekerja itu tidak mesum" sahut Ji Hwa,'_Kakak adik sama saja_' batin Sehun,"Sudahlah noona, lebih baik sekarang noona istirahat dan aku akan mengurus adikmu yang manis ini" ucap Sehun lalu menggiring Rae In pergi. Setelah kedua makhluk hidup bernama manusia itu pergi, Jongdae masih tetap duduk di sebelah ranjang Ji Hwa sambil mengusap tangan Ji Hwa dan tersenyum,"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Jongdae,"Aku lebih merindukanmu" jawab Ji Hwa,"Maafkan aku, aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Aku–" ucapan Jongdae terputus karena telunjuk Ji Hwa berada di bibirnya,"Jangan bahas itu lagi, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Ji Hwa lalu tersenyum,"Terima kasih sayang" Jongdae tersenyum lalu mencium kening Ji Hwa dan membuat Ji Hwa tersenyum,"Ah ya, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Ji Hwa,"Kau baru saja sadar sayang, kau bahkan belum sembuh total" jawab Jongdae,"Tapi aku harus melakukannya" rajuk Ji Hwa lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae,"Membersihkan bekas-bekas perempuan itu" ucap Ji Hwa lalu mengecup pipi Jongdae. Jongdae hanya terkikik melihat tingkah istrinya, setelah ia mencium pipinya, Ji Hwa langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya,"Hei, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu sayang, aku merindukan wajah kepiting rebusmu" goda Jongdae,"Jangan menggodaku!" pekik Ji Hwa,"Ayolah Kim Ji Hwa…Aku ingin melihat wajah istriku yang manis" ucap Jongdae lalu menurunkan tangan Ji Hwa,"Puas?" Tanya Ji Hwa, Jongdae tersenyum dan mengusap pipi istrinya yang masih dihiasi rona merah,"Kau menggemaskan kalau begini" ucap Jongdae lalu mencubit pipi Ji Hwa,"Ya! Jangan mencubit–" ucapan Ji Hwa terputus saat Jongdae menciumnya. Lebih tepatnya, bibir mereka hanya menempel. Jongdae menyudahi ciumannya lalu tersenyum,"Aku akan melakukan itu lagi kalau kau sudah sembuh total" ucap Jongdae lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,"Tidak mau. Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu lagi padaku" jawab Ji Hwa ketus,"Yakin tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya dengan Hyemi" ucap Jongdae,"Berani melakukannya, aku akan menyuruh Rae In mematahkan tulangmu" ancam Ji Hwa,"Dasar pengecut, bisanya menyuruh orang" ledek Jongdae,"Daripada kau? Bisanya kau memukul istrimu sendiri lalu meninggalkannya di tengah badai salju" sindir Ji Hwa, Jongdae terdiam lalu mengusap pipi Ji Hwa,"Aku bercanda. Jangan di bahas lagi, dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek saat menangis" ucap Ji Hwa,"Meskipun jelek tapi kau mencintaiku" goda Jongdae, "Tidak" jawab Ji Hwa singkat,"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongdae,"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau jatuh cinta dengan namja bebek dan bersuara cempreng sepertimu" ledek Ji Hwa,"Mungkin ini akan membuat burung unta jatuh cinta dengan bebeknya" ucap Jongdae sebelum membawa Ji Hwa ke sebuah ciuman manis di malam natal

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, I'm back with this story hahaha :D Cukup mengecewakan karena yang reviews hanya satu orang dan orang itu adalah my idiot sister alias Luhan's wife, Hyejin a.k.a deerxiviiiv<br>**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ff ini jelek T.T RnR nya readersnim T.T**


End file.
